A telephone call on a mobile telephone can be typically established using an earpiece mode of operation, headset mode of operation or a speakerphone mode of operation. The headset mode of operation requires an external headset accessory, comprising an earpiece and microphone, to be operatively coupled to the telephone by wires or a radio link. The earpiece mode of operation is a conventional telephone mode of operation where audio data concerning an established call, such as voice data, is emitted using a low volume speaker that is an integral part of the telephone. In the earpiece mode of operation the audio data is generally heard only when an earpiece of the telephone is held close to a user's ear. The speakerphone mode of operation generally emits audio data at a higher volume so that the audio data can be heard by a callee from a reasonable distance, such as 1-4 feet from the speaker that is an integral part of the telephone. Similarly, the earpiece mode of operation generally uses a less sensitive telephone microphone setting because user generally speaks directly into a telephone microphone when using an earpiece mode of operation. In contrast, the speakerphone mode of operation generally uses a more sensitive telephone microphone setting because a speakerphone mode of operation is generally intended to receive sounds from a reasonable distance, such as 1-4 feet from the speaker that is an integral part of the telephone.
The earpiece mode of operation is generally activated on a mobile telephone, for instance when answering an incoming call, by pressing an answer key located on a keypad of the telephone. The speakerphone mode of operation is generally activated on a mobile telephone using a soft key that is selected from a menu shown on a display screen of a telephone. Also, the headset mode of operation requires an external headset accessory to be either physically coupled to the mobile telephone or wireless coupled by using soft keys.
Answering or establishing a call on mobile telephone using an earpiece answer mode while simultaneously performing an activity where a user's hands and vision are preoccupied can be cumbersome. Various devices and techniques for enabling mobile telephones to be answered in a hands-free and head-up manner have therefore been developed. Such devices and techniques include the use of peripheral devices such as docking stations and the abovementioned headset accessories that enable a mobile telephone to be answered when a user is not holding the telephone. For example, a mobile telephone docking station attached to a vehicle's dashboard can be wirelessly coupled to a headset, or can cause a mobile telephone to automatically answer an incoming call in a speakerphone answer mode when a mobile telephone is positioned in the docking station.
However headset accessories must be either physically coupled or wireless coupled to the mobile telephone before they can be used and such accessories are extra equipment that need to be carried along with a mobile telephone. Further, peripheral devices such as docking stations can be bulky and are generally not easily portable, and thus are often conveniently useable only in a single location, such as in a single vehicle.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.